Kyuubi Rising
by Crowfeast
Summary: Naruto is angry his father is sealed. The Leaf will pay and he is starting with the women, look out world the son of the Demon King is going to conquer all with his mighty staff! The story in beginning but strong sexual content going down. No hardcore stuff but is going to strong sexual content so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon concept about Naruto as a Kyuubi. Got a bit of a story concept to it in the beginning but I promise as of chapter two more sex, less story telling I promise. Just bear with me on this and this is for those that want to see me drill into the likes of Sasuke and Kiba etc. Wanting Naruto to be on top of the women in the village while having his own reasons for it.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Red Hair 1 (Irene, Erza, and Titania)

In the Land of Fire existed the legends of the Kyuubi a being that was said to be the strongest in the land. Power that was unmatched and raw energy that could erode those stupid enough to come near it. What most didn't know was that the Kyuubi was a loving father who only wanted to raise his son in peace. Sadly the humans didn't allow this and upon his last sealing into the Shinigami stomach he was forced to leave his son alone. His child had dark blond hair and whisker mark cheeks with a set of orange ears on his head and nine orange tails behind his back. He was Naruto the son of Kurama and he was out to destroy humanity for what they did to his father.

He had entered the village that had sealed his father and grew up there as a prodigy of chakra and a child that was herald as the future of shinobi. He was cold and calculating but kind and caring to those around him. He was capable of hiding his true nature from everyone and his real objective while in the Leaf. For his plan to work to take his vegenance against the humans he needed to gather the people that had the Sage of Six Path's blood flowing in their veins. He had learned his original clan was wiped out so that left three sets of successors for him to find. One was the Senju clan they were near extinction with only a handful still existing in the world while next to them there was the Uchiha who all but ruled their part of the village. The final clan was the Uzumaki clan that once ruled a nation far to the north and learned to hone their power to their own beliefs. But sadly they were attacked and lost their home country minus a handful of clansmen that managed to survive the rampage. This led to him finding out that most of them were living with the wife of the Hokage Kushina Uzumaki who was under the care as a child of Mito Uzumaki. Turned out that due to her unique status as the container of Kurama she learned how to use the power to extend her life line and become near immortal. Only exception to this rule was that people could still kill her in battle it would just be difficult to pull this off.

Naruto knew that the Uzumaki clan was married into the family with Minato Namikaze and that he was the current Hokage. Naruto's only goal was to take his family from him and have him out as the Hokage in the near future. But for now he was going to settle for taking his dear family from him. Including his wife, her sisters, his mother in law, and his daughters from him. Naruto knew though it was going to be tricky considering they were still loyal to their family but he was sure he would be able to get them on his side in the near future. He was already good friends with his daughters but his son Boruto not so much. The shit stain was nothing more than an arrogant asshole who thinks he is the greatest thing in the world without doing any serious training.

Today, Naruto was walking through the village wearing a pair of black long pants that were baggy. He was wearing black slipper shoes on his feet while having tape wrapped around his leg. He opted against having a shirt on and walked around bare chested some tribal tattoos showing on his chest and stomach. One was centered around his stomach while the other is covering his biceps. Naruto had his tails and ears hidden from everyone around him but they were all unnerved by his dark red eyes that had slits which intimidated the people in the village thinking he was a monster when in reality they are right.

Arriving at the academy Naruto saw that most of the students were showing up: The heiress to the Yamanaka family Ino, Haruno family Sakura, Inuzuka family Kiba, Aburame family Shino, Nara family Shikamaru, Akimichi family Chouji, Hyuuga family Hinata, Uchiha family Sasuke and Satsuki, and finally the Uzumaki Namikaze family Narumi and Mio. Mio was a busty red hair girl with pink eyes and a well shaped figure. She was considered the sexiest woman in the entire academy class and other classes considering she had about a D-cup on her own while her sister Narumi being a couple of months younger than her is about a C-cup herself. Her sister had long red hair that went into twin pigtails and she stood there in a tight fitting orange jumpsuit that barely held her budding breasts. Mio opted for more traditional approach in wearing a black top that went down to her stomach loose fitting skirt, red sandals, and she even had an orange band in her hair. From prior experience Naruto knew that compared to her sister Narumi, Mio was the more reserved and denying of perverted activities due to her not wanting to cause trouble with the rest of her family and her little sister. She acted all heated and angry whenever Naruto was nearby and pretended to be aggressive when really she loved his attention on him. Next to her Narumi was considered the bubbly personality that only wanted Naruto to pay attention to him since he was the star of the school and the only person that did not think of her as the daughter of the Hokage and treated as such. She got special privileges and she hated them while her brother who is wearing a black and white outfit took full advantage of the privileges that he was given.

Naruto saw everyone was in attendance along with the civilian families. He knew that none of the civilian children were going to be shinobi and if they were they wouldn't last long in the final test. The final test was hidden from the rest of the students in the academy due to wanting to see if they have the ability to work together. If they couldn't do that then they were dropped or put on minor jobs as shinobi and making them work in for shitty pay. But that was not Naruto's intentions or where his attention was on more he was focused on Narumi. He walked up to her and smiled,

"Hey Narumi-chan ready for this?" She smiled and bounced on her feet,

"Yes this is one step closer to me becoming the future Hokage!"

"Yeah that is exciting and how are you doing Mio?" The girl huffed,

"Fine don't bother me." Her face was red with embarrassment and Naruto could only laugh lightly.

"Okay then Lady Kushina how are you this fine evening?" The mother smiled,

"Fine just working on some stuff for future field work. Oh, that reminds me my sister wants to see you?"

"Which one?" She smiled,

"Irene, said she wanted to talk to you about an opportunity." Naruto smiled, this was his chance to get his first woman in the village. He had met Irene many times in passing but he never got the chance to spend time with her. Plus it didn't hurt she was one of the hottest women in the village and he wanted to see if she was a great lay too.

"Sure I will see her later then." Kushina smiled,

"Great she will be waiting for you when you are done with the academy today." The bell rang and soon students started pilling into the classroom with Naruto sitting in the middle of the class next to Narumi and Mio who was still blushing and pouting. At this same point the rest of the class was surrounding them with Boruto and Sasuke sitting the farthest away from the rest of the class but next to each other. Boruto was glaring at Sasuke while he was brooding while looking outside the window.

Naruto saw the teacher walk in and give the usual speech about the finals and how they were so important to them and he just fazed through the speech. This was going to be a long day for him.

Time skip

It was over, Naruto was wearing a headband around his forehead and showed he was a genin for the village. At the same time, he was a shinobi but he was not really loyal to the idea of the village. More he was loyal to his father the Kyuubi and wanted to get revenge for him. But that would have to take a backseat until he was firmly in control of the village. Mio and Narumi passed the exam as well with the other clan children and were told to come back in a few days to get their team assignments.

Upon exiting the academy Narumi hugged him and Mio scoffed while Boruto grunted and walked away with Sasuke and Kiba at his side. From there he saw Kushina waving at them before hugging her kids like Mikoto Uchiha hugged her son Sasuke.

To the far side he saw a red hair woman with her hair in braids standing there with a smile on her face. Naruto felt his pants tighten at the sight of the woman due to how sexy she was. Her golden eyes staring at him, her tight black top barely holding in her breasts, short black skirt barely covering her ass and crotch, black gloves with claws, and knee length black boots. This was Irene Uzumaki (Fairy Tail), the older sister of Kushina and the oldest daughter of Mito Uzumaki. She was a S-class Kunoichi due to her massive chakra reserves and powerful jutsu's she developed over the years. Each powerful move was capable of destroying armies and driving people mad with nothing more than a single hand sign. While gifted he knew that she was considered one of the sexiest women in the entire village, hell all the Uzumaki women were. Most clan women couldn't compete with how damn good looking they are and at the same time he knew that they were known for their longevity and stamina. So he was eager to put this to the test against someone that was near limitless in his own right.

Walking up to her she smiled,

"Hello you must be Naruto."

"Yes and you must be Irene it is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you." He kissed the back of her hand and had a small blush on her face.

"Flatttery will get you somewhere."

"Hopefully a room with you." She blushed a bit brighter now and was thinking that he was really trying to impress her with his flirting. He was on the right path. Turning she motioned for him to follow him while leading him through the village. She was giving her hips a swing to them and was drawing the attention of all the men; married, dating, or single and they were watching as she walked. Naruto was no exception and he grinned t the thought of plowing her from behind. Naruto asked,

"So what did you want to talk about?" She smiled,

"Well my daughters and I were talking to me about taking on a student and I know the perfect person for them."

"You mean me?" Naruto knew all about how Erza and Titania Uzumaki were considered goddesses of the clan and the rising prodigies. No one, not even Kakashi had wormed a chance in to train with them let alone have a drink. So to think that they were talking about him was good. Naruto also was releasing more of his pheromones to try and get Irene more hot and bothered that way she was more opened to what he wanted to do.

"So if they wanted me as a student why didn't they come to tell me this?" She grinned,

"I wanted to deliever the message and see who they had their eye on."

"And?"

"I'm very interested and wanting to see more." Naruto smirked and while no one was watching walked up to her, turned her around, and pushed her against a wall. While not the tallest for his age he reached about her neck line which was proper height for someone that was fifteen.

"Well what more do you want to see?" He slowly traced his fingers down her chest causing it to heave and her breath to get heavier.

"W-w-w-well I was thinking maybe coming over to dinner and trying to see if you can get farther." Naruto smirked and reached down her stomach tracing it causing her breathing to get even heavier and face redder.

"What if I don't want to wait to have a taste of you?" Naruto was pushing her more and more until he reached her crotch and started rubbing the outside of the fabric. She moaned and said,

"I promise there is more for you tonight if you wait." Naruto thought about it or at least look like he was going to think about it. "Romantic dinner just the two of us and I promise a night with all the pleasures an Uzumaki woman can provide." Naruto finally sold he palmed her crotch and started rubbing the folds,

"Okay then 7 at your place? "She smiled and pushed her chest into his chest while levitating her lips over his.

"It's a date." Naruto smirked,

"No it's a booty call." Irene laughed,

"Sure whatever you say lets see if you can handle me first." She shushined away and Naruto smirked seeing his pheromones were strong enough to elicit such a response from her.

Naruto soon went home to his apartment and started preparing for his evening with Irene. Today was the first step in ensuring that he never got controlled by the clans of this world. He never liked his father's favorite human Hagaromo for inventing the sealing method that could hold them in people's bodies and wanted to make sure he never fell prey to this. The best means? Seducing the women of these clans and ensuring they are loyal only to him and his family. Well, not the easiest or straight forward method but it works never the less.

Changing out of his usual outfit he was wearing nothing more than a button up shirt and a pair of loose fitting pants and waiting for the evening to come.

Time Skip

Naruto arrived at a nice two-story house in the clan district and knocked on the door. Inside he saw when the door opened Irene was standing there in a loose fitting gown that hugged her body. It made his cock harden at the sight of her breasts on display and her shapely figure something he would kill to have. He licked his lips,

"Woah now that is something I want more than dinner." Irene giggled,

"Wait a little bit you horny fool. Just get through dinner and then you can have dessert." Naruto walked into the house and saw that she had laid out a big meal for the two of them. She mentioned her daughters would be back later and probably was having some of the left overs saved in the fridge for them.

They had their meal and started talking about random things until they were finished, once they were done he smiled and said,

"Time for dessert."

"Oh yes, you've been a good boy so I will let you have your dessert now." She walked up to him and led him to her bed room where he was watching as her ass sway. He was so enticed he wanted to just plow her in the hallway not caring who saw them. But he was patient, the longer he waited the more excited he was going to be.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, which had a king size bed he sat on the edge of the bed while she turned down the lights and played some soft music. She started dancing sensually for him and he saw that the dress was slowly dropping to the floor for his enjoyment. Underneath the dress, he saw that she was wearing stubs over her breasts instead of a bra and they had the Uzumaki swirl on both of them. Next he saw she was wearing a thong barely covering her pussy while having it dig into her ass. He could see a small patch of red hair sitting above her pussy and smile he would definitely get his initial shaved into there.

Once the dress was on the floor she kicked it to the side and held her arms under her breasts,

"So what you think?"

"Love it but how about you please me a bit first? I feel constricted." Irene sunk to her knees and quickly pulled down his pants and gasped. His cock was abnormally large, for a shinobi there are rumors the more chakra you had the larger your cock would be, for men, where women it makes her breasts larger. She could tell he had large reserves. He was about 13 inches at least while almost being too wide she was afraid he was going to rip her in half. Gathering up some saliva in her mouth she started slowly licking the side of his cock causing him to moan.

"Yeah that's right lick my dick, need it nice and slick before I jam it down your throat." She smiled,

"Of course." She licked the whole cock, more and more was covered in her spit until finally she was sucking on the tip and slowly taking down her throat. But he didn't want slow he wanted quick so he slammed her whole head down his cock before moaning,

"Damn you have a tight throat. I'm going to enjoy using it." He then brought her head back to the tip before pushing more into her throat again. This led to her fucking her throat vigorously for minutes before finally slamming down one more time and cumming. He pulled his cock off her mouth and quickly put it between her breasts showing he was still hard.

"But I thought-,"

"You don't think I want to fuck these amazing breasts next." He quickly started jacking himself in between her heavenly soft breasts before he felt the tip in her mouth again. This showed her that his cock was big enough to fit in there while at the same time reaching her mouth.

After a little longer he cummed again before slamming his cock back into her mouth and just basically doing this over and over again. He was covering her in his semen for what felt like an hour and even had her sucking on his balls while she was on her back tit fucking her while hovering over her face. From there, he covered her stomach in his seed and stood up.

"Why aren't you fucking me?" Irene was losing it, she wanted to feel this magnificent cock in her pussy, but he was settling for her head and tits.

"Please I don't fuck dirty women, until you clean up I won't fuck you." Irene quickly took off and went to take a shower but was surprised to see two people standing in the hall near her room. One was a red hair girl cascading down her back and had brown eyes and was wearing a white button up top with a blue skirt the other was wearing a black top that just wrapped around her breasts and black battle skirt. She had her hair done up in a bun while having it covering one of her eyes. They in order were her daughters Erza and Titania her twin daughters that were born to her from her former husband who abandoned them when he thought she cheated on him. What an asshole, back to the story.

Both daughters were shocked see their mom nearly nude and worse covered in semen almost head to toe. Her breasts were almost completely white while her stomach was showing more the seed running down her stomach.

"Mom what the fuck is going on?" She smiled at Titania,

"Well, I decided to check out this kid that Erza is going to be teaching from now on."

"And fucking him apparently falls in this category as looking into him?" Erza was upset, but not for the reason she was trying to fuck her student. No, she wanted to be the first one that did that. She had a bit of a crush on the child for a while and thought that they together would finally have a chance of spending time together. But unfortunately, she saw she would have to give him the special test after the academy assigned her to him.

"Oh yes, but unfortunately he won't fuck me since I'm so dirty. I was going to take a shower but maybe you girls would like to help me out?" Erza really thought about it while Titania frowned,

"Why would we do that? Your our mother?"

"Please incest is not uncommon among our clan considering we avoid genetic defaults by this means and besides don't think I didn't know about you two experimenting with each other." Both girls blushed before Irene motioned them to follow her and showed her the door was open slightly. Looking inside the two girls were shocked to Naruto sitting there bored out of his mind and with a giant cock standing at attention. He was still hard and they were both getting hot and bothered by seeing it. Plus the pheromones that he was releasing didn't help but they didn't know that.

"You mean you are going to fuck that thing?" Titania was measuring his cock to herself and swallowed seeing that he could easily reach her inner most parts and Erza was just thinking of all the naughty things they could pull off with his dick like that.

"Yes but he won't do it unless I'm clean so why don't you two dears help your dear mother out?" Erza was the first to jump on her started licking up the semen while enjoying the taste. At the same time, Titania sighed and joined in and before long their mother was clean while they were blushing like made wanting more of his delicious seed but also wanted to see how hard they will get pounded by him. Irene quickly walked back in the room and Naruto smiled, he had seen and heard everything and he knew he would be enjoying the daughters next.

"Good you are clean so I guess we can move on now, drop the coverings." She dropped her buds and thong before walking over to him and smiling,

"What do you want to do now?" Naruto pushed her down to where she was top of him and he was on bottom. Both facing each other's crotches.

"First we are going to have a little bet, whoever cums first gets to determine the kind of sex we are going to have. So you better hope you can make me cum still because I'm ready to dig into this pussy." Irene smiled at the challenge ad quickly started licking and sucking on his cock while trying to rub up his balls. Sadly after cumming so many times Naruto was set and was ready to make her cum for a change. Adding his chakra to his tongue he quickly gave an experimental lick while then moving on digging into her folds making her nearly cum.

Irene tried her hardest to suck on his cock and make him cum but it was no use because he just seemed to stay hard and stiff with no sign of release. She on the other hand had not cummed yet so she was losing this battle with greater ease. Unknowingly to her lover her daughters were watching them go at it. For her she saw her daughter Erza already touching herself to get a release while watching them and her sister was rubbing her thighs and crotch to help alleviate some of the pleasure that she was feeling. Before long she pushed her sister to the floor and started making out with her while having some of their clothes ripped off so they can play.

Irene finally felt Naruto tongue her G-spot due to him using his chakra to make his tongue longer and deeper into her core. She released all over his face and he was lapping it up. From there he pushed her off his crotch and onto the bed flat on her back.

"You lost."

"Yeah so what are you going to do to me stud?" Naruto smirked before pushing his cock into her forcing her to moan at having this giant thing penetrate so deeply in her.

"Break you, from now on this is going to be your life with me." He pushed deep into her pussy reaching the womb and she lost all the air in her stomach with this one mighty thrust.

"Oh shit!" Naruto smiled before pulling back and pounding into her again. The thrusting begun and Irene could already feel herself getting addicted to this feeling. His cock was touching the best parts of her insides and reaching deeper than anyone has ever gone before. Even when her sister shoved a dildo into her pussy when they experimented when they were younger. This was like being reborn for her, she was being fucked to the point that she couldn't recall her previous lover. He was a nobody and honestly was not ever worthy of her time and she was glad to have met Naruto.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Irene's breasts they were good size in his hands and he knew they were going to expand when he was done with her. He wanted to see her swell up with his seed and become pregnant with his child. Once that happened he would ensure he had absolute control over her.

"You are mine." He continued his thrusting before bitting her tips of her tits. She screamed before releasing on his cock. He smacked her across the face, "Bitch you are not allowed to cum before me!"

"I'm sorry Naruto!" She was slapped again.

"Its master whore got it!" She smiled brightly with tears running down her face,

"Yes master I'm sorry I forgot my place!" Naruto smirked,

"Good now let me enjoy this." He flipped her over and had her facing away from him this time before reentering her pussy.

They spent hours going from this position and other positions to the point that Irene had actually passed out a few times. She was being held up in his arms, he was on his knees while thrusting upward, and plowing deeper into her pussy. She moaned while having her breasts being sucked on by her new master.

Naruto turned to the doorway and said,

"If you girls want you can join us. There is more than enough of me to go around." Without protest Erza and Titania entered the room both naked and showing off their e-cup breasts and red crotches before joining into the mix. Erza went in behind her mother and started making out with her while Titania got behind him and started licking his ass. He smiled this is what he wanted, he wanted all three of them on his crotch no matter what.

Finally he felt his balls tighten after she grabbed them and he released his seed into her awaiting pussy. Irene was pushed off by Erza who then took her place losing her virginity in one quick swoop. Naruto pounded into her as well while having her sister eat out his ass.

Before long Erza had cummed on his cock and joined her mother in his slavery of her mind and body. Titania tagged in for her sister and started to work her way on his cock before long she too collapsed from the pleasure. Naruto sprayed them with his cum and saw their tits covered in his seed along with their pussies releasing it and their broken smiles. Naruto enjoyed his evening with them and settled into bed with his head resting on Irene's breasts after his chakra cleared a clean spot on them. Hey he was a demon right but he would not lay on his own seed letting it get into his hair.

Next day

Erza was making breakfast for her and her sister who both were dressed in their outfits from before that they fixed. But on the otherside of the room they saw their new master/boyfriend standing at the counter and grunting as he went on. He was plowing a naked Irene on the counter while she was laid out on her back and begging for more of his cock. Naruto smiled at her demand before making out with her in the process making her wrap around him and started taking more of a pounding than before. Erza would lay their food out and her sister would eat while they were fucking. Soon Naruto released in her again before sitting down to eat with Irene eating her own meal. Erza and Titania finished and started servicing his cock and balls before Irene joined them while eating out his ass in the process. Naruto sighed this was the first step to his day of conquest and soon he would rule the world without anyone knowing how.

He released once more and thought about his training session with Erza later, he was definitely going to tap that ass.

 **Basically this is the concept and I have had it for a while. Going to be straight up lemon stuff from here on out so be ready for less story and more sex in the chapters to come. Here is the break down for how I have it going so far.**

 **1)Irene, Erza, and Titania**

 **2)Erza(small lemon), Mio, Rias**

 **3)Rias and Mio, Mito, and Narumi**

 **That is all I got for now but I will post some of the feature girls going into this but for now it is a red hair Uzumaki love fest. If you have someone that can fit into this catagory without trouble shoot me a message and I will see how they work.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red Hair 2 (Erza, and Jessica)

In the home of Irene and her children Irene was lying on her back again and this time she was being plowed by her new lover. He was holding her in the air while her back is on the counter and she is being held by her ass. Irene loved this, the raw energy this boy had and the feeling of him plowing her no matter where she went it was exhilarating to her. Maybe she would get her sister in on this action after all her husband hasn't done anything for her at this point.

Moaning loudly she felt him bottom out in her again before letting her feet to touch the ground again. But sadly they gave out and she fell to her knees leaving her face to face with his massive cock. She tried to lick it but he pulled away pulling up his pants at this time.

"Master why!"

"Simple I have to be in the academy in the next hour or I'm going to be late. Sorry to disappoint you but my future career requires my attention." Irene bowed her head to him,

"I understand master."

"Don't worry though," He pulled her to her feet and started making out with her while kissing down her neck slowly. "I'll be back after my initiation with Erza and when I am I promise to give you a pounding you'll never forget. After all you made that promise didn't you?" He then reached her breasts and started sucking on them heavily causing her to moan.

"Yes I would carry your child in my eager womb."

"Indeed," taking his mouth off her breast he gave them a good smack, "Man to think these can get bigger I can't wait slut. For now clean up and be ready for my return because tonight you are not leaving me until you are pregnant." Naruto pulled his pants up and started walking out of the room before heading out of the building leaving Irene to clean herself for the night to come after he is done with her daughter Erza.

Arriving at the academy Naruto saw the rest of the students were waiting for their team's leader and he was sitting there bored out of his mind. While at this same time he saw Mio coming to him and he saw her with a flustered look on her face.

"Can I help you Mio?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask about this rumor my sister told me about from our cousins. Is it true that you spent the night with Aunt Irene and her daughters?"

"Yeah why? You jealous or something?"

"N-n-no! Why would I be jealous?"

"Simple, you know what we did last night and I know for a fact that you feel the desire they felt as well."

"So what?" She didn't want to deny she was horny at the thought of him plowing her cousins and aunt but at the same time imagining herself in their place. Naruto quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her into his lap leaving her eeping.

"Don't worry about it Mio, I mean if you really want some attention from me I'm more than willing to give it to you. I mean after all," he leaned in and whispered, "You're my first crush." Mio's face turned bright red and soon the team leaders were coming into the room. Mio quickly got up with her team but squealed after getting her ass smacked by him and him grinning happily at the fact she was flustered by his earlier comments. Naruto then saw Erza walk in in her tight fitting ninja outfit and saw her motion him to join her as she shushined them from the school. From there, they appeared at a nearby training field that was secluded.

"Alright Naruto-sama what do you want to do?" Naruto smiled and snapped his fingers and she quickly undressed. Her breasts and pussy were on full display while kneeling before him.

"First suck on the cock on your master. After all you need to pay tribute to me." He smiled and she quickly kissed his cock tip and other lengths of his cock. From there she slowly worked her way down to his balls before taking one of them into her mouth and sucking on them for a second. She knew that this got him hard instantly and doing this would promise he would plow her like there was no tomorrow.

Erza eventually got to the point that after sucking on both of his balls and covering them in saliva he was fully hardened and ready to go. So acting on this she quickly took the tip into her mouth and worked her way down his cock. From this point on, she just sucked on his dick while her breasts bounced every time she came down on his cock. Before long, Naruto grabbed the back of her head and started thrusting her on his cock while at the same time pushing forward making her teary from the pain she was going through. At this same time, she felt his cock just going deeper and deeper into her throat until it was scratching the back of her throat at this point.

Before long Naruto slammed her tightly on his cock and this lead to him empting his balls down her throat and directly into her stomach. Erza sighed from being filled with his juices before finally she turned away from his cock and swallowed. She then laid down on her back while spreading her legs and him just kneeling there between them. First he started kissing and nibbling on her neck before moving his way down her neck and to her breasts. These were one of the best things he saw on her body and quickly asserted control over them. He first started kissing the center of the chest, then he kissed down both breasts leading to the nipples. He then started to lick them lightly and then without warning suck on them.

Erza during all of this was squirming under his touch and begging for more of his attention. She even went to grab his cock but he quickly pushed her hand back to her head staring at her while sucking.

"No, we are not there yet."

"Please master I really need it." Naruto smiled,

"Well then," he lowered his head to in between her legs and without warning dug his tongue into her folds. This caused her to moan and hold his head in place while he was licking her pussy. From this point, she sighed at the fact she was getting off because before long she released all over his face. Doing this she licked up her juices off his face while he picked her up and carried her over to a nearby river lane. He then got in the river lane and positioned himself at her snatch while having her face away from him.

"Brace yourself I'm not going easy on you today."

"I like it when you are rough master." He smiled before plowing into her snatch knocking the wind out of her and leaving her gasping for air. They then had her arms pulled backwards and pulled into his crotch while he is slamming forward into her ass.

"Good because this is how you are going to be treated from now on."

"Of course and then you'll put a baby in me like my mother?"

"No I need you to stay healthy until I become a Chunin and then we can talk about it but your sister and mother are going to expand my family. Thanks to my chakra manipulation I can decide who to impregnate anyway."

"Yes master I understand please, use me until it is time." Naruto gave one rough thrust and this leads to her head going back and screaming from the forceful pressure entering her womb. From there, Naruto traded this position in the water for him holding her and bouncing her on his lap, doggy style, sitting her on the bank and banging her, and finally having her held up under her knees and dropped on his cock.

In an hour they finished leading to him dragging her out of the water and covering her in his semen, which was enough to paint her breasts white with his seed.

In this period he managed to get her cleaned up dressed again and sucking on his cock one more time to get him ready for when he is going home to knock up her mother. From this point he went home and kept some information that she filled her in on about a cousin that is not a shinobi but a singer at a club. From what she told him she was having trouble as her husband had gambled so much that he owed people a shit ton of money and was not making enough to cover it all. So he told her to tell this cousin of hers that if she was willing to have sex with him one time and have some camera action too she would be paid for each step of the way. Erza agreed and was going to talk to Jessica about this deal.

When she would return home and tell him the good news he was busy keeping her mother moving on her hands while he plowed into her from behind and under her. Naruto was just doing as he said and that is walking the bitch at this point and she was enjoying every second of it. Including the tantalizing scene of her breasts swaying back and forward with every step forward she made and the pounding she was getting in the process.

Erza sighed and once that got old he then just sat on the couch while she bounced on his cock without restraint leaving him sighing in enjoyment before her and her returning sister joined in. In time they managed to make it to the bedroom where they were now sleeping with Naruto sleeping beneath Irene who was in his chest with his cock still buried inside of her. Erza and her sister was smothering his arms with their breasts.

Next Day

Naruto was standing in the middle of an empty apartment and looking at the stunning woman in front of him. She was a red hair woman wearing a dark red dress, purple gloves, and black stockings. This is Jessica Uzumaki (Jessica Rabbit) and she was not happy to be here.

"Glad you could make it."

"Whatever you said you could pay off my husband's damn debt?" He smiled and with his Creation of All he made a large stack of cash and put it in front of her.

"Yep I can make them all disappear in a blink of an eye if you go through this with me."

"Fine but I'm not doing this for one stack you got it?" Naruto smiled and knew that no matter what he could produce as much money as he wants without hindrance.

"Sure thing, first how about you take off that dress for half of this stack?" With reluctance Jessica took off her dress, pulling her arms through the sleeve holes and pulling the dress over her head. Leaving her in the stockings, shoes, and gloves while still having on a tight pair of black bra and panties.

"Hot damn you look great."

"Yeah whatever, just the other stack what do you want me to take off?" Naruto smiled and threw the stack to her,

"How about the bra first." She went behind her head and unsnapped the bra and let it hit the ground showing her G-cup defying gravity with no effort and her nipples sticking out from the cold air.

"Oh man, your husband not spending enough time with you? Because I would not stop motor boating those fabulous tits you have."

"Whatever creep," Jessica blushed at the compliment but didn't want him thinking he was getting to her. Naruto smirked smelling the arousal coming off her in loads knowing he was making the right moves to get her to become his bitch.

"Alright here," He created another stack of cash and threw it in her direction showing he has now covered about a quarter of the debt. "Time to drop the panties my dear and while your at it take off the gloves and stockings I put extra in there for that." She sighed and slowly removed the panties and he licked his lips at the sight of such a lovely pussy with some red hair above it that was trimmed and her near flawless skin. He could see that compared to Irene and the others she was not as toned in training as them but still athletic all the same.

"Oh man, that is such a sight, no wonder you are one of the great envies of the city." Naruto smiled and slowly felt his pants tighten at the thought of having such a beautiful woman at his beck and call.

"So I'm guessing you want more than just a strip tease?" Naruto smiled,

"Of course, how about a titfuck first?" She walked up to him and pulled his pants down while dropping another small stack of cash in her hand to toss behind her. There she saw his massive cock standing at attention and more importantly, the cock was barely covered by her breasts making her wonder how her cousins did this. So with reluctance she started rubbing her tits up and down on his cock while giving the tip a slight lick. Naruto moaned at the warm sensation of her soft breasts covering his hard cock that was now ready to get some action going on.

"Man you are good at this I bet your husband really appreciates your skills."

"He doesn't otherwise he would not be gambling." Naruto smiled,

"Then in that case, how about a full on blowjob?" She frowned,

"I don't know,"

"Come on you are getting paid big money right think about how much of your debt you'll clear like this." Jessica thought about it for a second and Naruto saw that hse was more than wiling to suck his cock at this point and within seconds she let out a sigh,

"Fine but I want more money." Naruto put his hand behind his back,

"Do as I ask and all this money is going to cover the debt your husband owes." He pushed a large pile of cash out and she gave in to his demands in the hopes that oral will satisfy him and then she can leave. So stretching her mouth around the head of his cock she started to lightly push down more. Taking in inch by inch until finally she had almost the whole thing in her mouth until it was reaching down her throat making it hard for her to breath at this point.

She went back up his cock but without warning she was slammed down on his cock with his hands pushing her down forcefully and his cock coming up. She wanted to call him an asshole and leave but knew this was to help her husband out of this gambling debt he formed and so she was willing to put up with this for a little while. I mean she had done this with fruit and vegetables for her husband before so it was not much different other than this was thicker and much more aggressive.

After a few minutes she got use to his slamming that he smiled down at her and said,

"Suck it all down baby!" Without a chance to stop him she was forced to suck down all of his seed before finally unable to hold it all and letting it cover her face and tits. She growled at the teen but saw the smile on his face knowing this was his plan all along.

"Your lucky I don't go to my family for this mess."

"Yeah but Erza said they won't help especially with evidence of you consenting to this." He pointed to the side of the room and saw a video camera recording their activity.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hey I know the game of blackmail very well and at the same time I got to tell you the head you give is impressive. But the one that Erza and her mother give is just that much better."

"You fucked them?"

"Yep, now speaking of fucking."

"No absolutely not I did not agree to this."

"Come on Jessica," Naruto lead her out of the room and into the bedroom, "You know this is not the end of our time together and plus can you really say your not having some fun tonight? I mean when was the last time your husband gave you this kind of attention before?"

"Well," Jessica really started to think about it due to the fact that she was not getting sex from her husband for the last few months. More for the reason he was out gambling away money she either earned by singing at a nearby club or tricking men into signing over money with some flirty words. "Aright fine, but you better be paying for all of this and make sure you are using a condom." Naruto rolled his eyes at her,

"Do you really think they make those in my size?" Jessica was sheepish and realized he was right but now she remembered he can prevent conception with a jutsu the problem being she didn't know how to do it.

"Can't you use-,"

"Nope Irene forbids me from performing that prevention method after she wanted another baby."

"Oh, wait are you saying-,"

"Look Jessica we got two options," He didn't want her thinking on this too much longer, "Either you can agree to this with me agreeing to pull out or you can walk out of this room and leave the money you could have here."

Jessica thought it over and while she did not want to do this the money was too good and if she could do this right she might have more than enough for her to finally move out of the house from her husband and go through the process of divorce. Plus this might be worth the pleasure and if he sells her the video she can keep it for masturbating material.

"Fine." Naruto smiled and quickly lined his cock up to her pussy and without a warning he shoved it all the way inside of her. She screamed from how tight she felt around his cock while also feeling her mind slowly disappearing from the pleasure of cumming from the penetration. From this point, Naruto continued plowing the woman non-stop and saw that she was all but brain dead from the orgasm she was experiencing and re-experiencing from each thrust penetrating her body.

Naruto continued on this pace for close to an hour before finally he felt his balls tighten and said,

"Alright Jessica here comes the end, the creampie!" She was back to herself after hearing this,

"Wait I didn't agree to that!"

"Come on baby, nothing like a good creampied to end a session and plus you are making some serious cash regardless and this ends the debt."

"I get it but the chance of being pregnant are dangerous though." Naruto kissed her on the lips and gave her one really forceful penetration,

"Baby you could be a professional pornstar if you wanted to. You ever thought about having a private career for me?"

"Pushing it buddy but I haven't felt anything like this before and honestly this pays better than most of my gigs." Naruto then pounded into her again and this time she moaned louder and she smiled, "Oh what the hell help me divorce my husband and I'm in, your private porn star for life." Naruto smiled and with one quick thrust he ended it with him flooding the inside of her body with great depth and expansion in her stomach.

"Easy and it will be done in a little while. But for now lets get started on round two."

Later

Naruto had finished with Jessica but she was still starving for his cock even after having her ass and pussy filled to the brim. She was titfucking him in the living room while Irene was serving him some food. She was confirmed pregnant by a private doctor while Erza and her sister were out getting some D-rank stuff done with his clones. Naruto had recorded and labeled his adventure with Jessica along with sending the divorce papers to her husband with the money to pay off his debts. At the end of it all he just sat back and watched his work in the several hours long film and it got him hard seeing a beautiful woman come down on him like this. Also he had some copies made and distributed he wondered how the other women in his life were doing with it?

Unknown to him, a MILF was watching the film and fingering herself in private with her daughter in her own room doing the same thing. She was watching as her cousin was getting plowed by this stud of a man. She knew who he was given her daughter had a crush on him but she couldn't stop herself imagining herself in her cousin's place. Her husband would not be home for a couple of hours since his work in the office kept him away so this worked out for her. Mio on the other hand was moaning while rubbing her breasts wondering if her time with Naruto was close at hand. Beneath her was her sister who was watching the film with a smile on her face wishing she was there in her aunt's place. All around the village more women were finding the video and paying great amount of money for it wondering if this stud of a man was in the market for some fresh snatch leaving Naruto smiling knowing his seeds have been planted and soon more women were going to be joining his massive sex chain.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto was enjoying the peace and quiet at his new home. Mostly, he had been bouncing Erza and Irene on his dick for the last few days and honestly it is nice he gets a small break. Especially after having Jessica added to the mix. However there is a new problem for him and that was Mio Uzumaki. She wants to see him and honestly this made him a bit anxious. A lot of the women now he is fucking are much older than him and thus he is excited about fucking someone closer to his age and a virgin no less.

Looking up, he saw a message scroll bird landing on his window sill, opening it he took the message and it read,

 _Meet me at the Hot Springs in two hours._

Naruto smiling at this quickly jumped out of his bed and raced to shower and make sure he was ready for a fun evening.

Hot Springs

Mio was blushing up a storm nervous about what she was about to do. More so, she knew that Naruto was going to probably rock her world in a way she would never be able to go back. A few days ago she knew that her aunt and cousins were plowed beyond repair and while they hid it well she knew they were slaves to him. More importantly his other family member in Jessica was now one of his favorite lays more in the case, she fucked him whenever. She found a video that was sent out by her to the rest of her family of women including her mother. While she took the video for herself she did admit that she had hot and steamy fantasies surrounding this tape.

Knowing this she wanted to fuck Naruto and see if he was really that good or the women are just compensating for him and plus she didn't know what things were going to come from this.

Hearing the door open she saw Naruto walk out with his towel around his waist and him smiling at her. She had her towel wrapped tight around her chest and barely covering her ass and thighs.

"So Mio you ready?" She blushed brightly at the question.

"Maybe."

"Maybe is good enough for me." Naruto walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss with equal passion. Their tongues met in a equal battle for supremacy and they were struggling for dominance or at least Mio was. She soon found herself being pushed down on the floor of the hot springs bath and having her mouth and body dominated. When Naruto reached up he touched the underside of her breasts making her moan into his mouth. Naruto continued on the pressure by moving to the tips of her breasts and massaging her breasts as a whole. This ultimately led to him bitting her lip lightly and licking her cheek.

"You taste good and the moans, heavenly." Naruto soon moved his hand down to her ass and started massaging them. He could hear her moans getting hotter and her breath becoming more labored induced. His hand would slowly creep past her thighs and move onto her pussy, which he could feel was very wet at this point.

So seeing no other reason to hold back he unfolded her towel from the front revealing her naked body to him. He smiled at the sight of this young and beautiful body that was now all his. Large breasts that were heaving heavily and seem to be much softer and more supple than even Irene's breasts and Erza and her sister. Her pink nipples were bright and hanging out for him to suck and twist while she had a nice small trimmed bush above her pussy. Naruto could only look and admire this amazing body for him and wonder what he could do to her.

"P-please stop staring." She blushed brightly from him justlooking at her none stop. Naruto laughed a little bit,

"Don't worry I'm done leering and ready to get to doing." Naruto without warning took her breath away again and by kissing her deeply. He tongued her for a few seconds before moving to lick her neck and nipple on it. This got her more and more bothered while his hands went to work on massaging her breasts again and twisting the nipples.

"Stop I'm really sensitive there!"

"Good to know." Naruto continued to twist on them making her release a little of her juices on her towel and making her moan from the ministrations.

Naruto moved his mouth down the neck and down to her breasts where he planted kisses on the top of them. She moaned even louder when he started to slowly drag his tongue along the top of her breasts and then moved onto the nipple. He licked it a few times before putting his tongue on one and suckling it.

"Oh God Narutooooooo!" She finally could not hold back the flood gates and released her juices onto the towel that was covering the floor. Naruto just continued to suckle breasts thinking of the times he might get to do this when milk is coming out of them.

He switched on the breasts to the right one and then the left one again making sure to make her moan out more and more.

Taking his lips off her breasts he whispered,

"Imagine me doing this when there is milk coming out of your breasts. Not just for me but for the baby I plan to put into your womb." Naruto placed more kisses down her stomach and licked her belly button leaving her moaning in ecstasy.

Naruto soon reached her pussy and without warning he dug his tongue into her folds and started really digging into her. She moaned from the ministrations and quickly wrapped her legs around his head making sure to hold his head in place.

"Eat me damn it!" Naruto just continued licking and eating her pussy out without holding back.

After a few minutes of this she cummed into his mouth and he just lapped it up with her legs falling to her side and her panting loudly from the ministrations. Naruto came up and kissed her on the lips again leading to her wrapping her arms around his neck and joining in the passion for a minute. They would soon separate and he said,

"Time to clean you off but first why don't you please me now?" She smiled,

"Sure let me see it." Naruto smiled standing up he dropped his towel revealing his massive cock to her.

"Holy shit! Its huge!"

"Yeah that's what they all say when they see this big boy." Naruto shook his hips making his cock shake left and right but staying rim rod stiff.

"Um, can I start lower on it?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders at this question and she quickly got to sucking on his balls.

"Oh baby that's what you meant I have no problem with this." Massaging the top her head he watched as she went to town on his balls licking and putting them in her mouth to suck.

She rotated on them for a bit before starting to lick the underside of his cock from the balls up. In the end, Naruto found her all the way back at the tip of his cock and smiled,

"Why don't we use those breasts of yours first?" She frowned,

"I was wanting to save that for the end baby." Naruto smiled brighter,

"Oh okay then what do you plan to do then?" She smiled and answered,

"This." Without warning she took more than half of his cock down the back of her throat. She moaned form how tasty he was and he moaned from how amazingly tight her throat felt around his cock.

"Baby you are so going to get use to this after a while." Naruto then grabbed the back of her head and started skull fuck the shit out of her. She moaned from the rough treatment but in the end it did not matter.

Naruto soon released a torrent of his seed down her throat and into her stomach making her moan and more so when she saw all of if coming out of her mouth going down her breasts.

"That's amazing." Naruto smiled and dragged her to the water,

"Oh it is going to get better but first lets wash you off." Within minutes they quickly rinsed off their bodies and made sure they cleaned their towels before walking into the water. There Naruto sat on a rock while Mio crawled on top of him. She then positioned her snatch right above his cock and without hesitation she dropped down with a forceful thud. This ultimately lead to her having his cock shoved so deep inside of her she saw a bulge in her stomach.

"Oh fuck! Its so big, it hurts so much!" Naruto kissed her on the cheeks making the tears disappear as fast as they came. Naruto used his chakra to sooth her body and make it accommodate his dick.

"My it would seem you two are getting along well." Looking over Mio froze seeing her cousin Erza here with Naruto just staring at her like he knew she would come.

"Hey Erza just breaking in the new one." Naruto smiled, "Mio meet my other lover Erza."

"C-c-cousin I can explain!"

"No need, I know you had a thing for her and just wanted to let you have some fun. Didn't think the foreplay would take that long though." Erza dropped her towel and walked up to them, "Now then really show her what she is getting into now."

Naruto nodded his head and without warning he started to plow into Mio while standing up and having her bounce on his cock.

"Holy shit!"

"This is nothing trust me once I get the whole thing in you then your going to be seeing stars."

Naruto got started with the vigorous fucking with him just plowing into her pussy without a sign of letting up.

Naruto continues to hold her up in his arms while just constantly dropping her down before putting her on her back on the floor and him still in the water. He then started to pump into her more and more than before.

Erza came up to her cousin and dropped down on her face,

"Make me feel good too cousin after all we are harem sisters now." Mio on instinct started licking and sucking on her cousin's pussy and this made her moan before having her breasts offered up to a vigorous Naruto. He took her right breasts and put it into his mouth before starting to suck and tug on it.

Naruto then brought Erza deeper on the tug and she smiled at the attention she was getting with her cousin. While neither of them might become pregnant for a while this meant they had more fun time ahead of them.

After getting bored of this position Naruto had the girls get off each other with Erza now kissing and massaging her cousin's breasts making them both moan louder. Then they alternated to Erza having her breasts sucked on by Mio and calling her a baby and that she was going to give her the milk she wanted now.

Naruto soon moaned feeling his balls tightened before shouting with Mio's legs pulled back at him.

"Cumming!" Mio moaned and felt his seed flooding her insides and her moaning form the feeling of being complete. She finally smiled and Erza saw the hearts forming in her eyes and her mind slowly going meaning that she was finally one of them. Erza took her breast out of her mouth and kissed her on the lips,

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you sister." Naruto smiled before removing his cock and whistling to Erza,

"Yes master." She quickly went over and started sucking on his cock while Mio started eating her out again making her double her efforts.

By the end of the four hours they had in the springs Naruto had Erza and Mio both sitting on the grounding fingering themselves and each other while both using their breasts to massage Naruto's cock. He smiled and soon more seed exploded out and covered their hair and faces and breasts.

Naruto walked out of the springs happy and complete and with a new disk in hand smiling at recording this entire evening and setting up his plan for the future business he is going to run.

However before he can reach the end of the street he sees Kushina standing there with a frown on her face.

"Naruto we need to talk."

"Okay about what?" She looked around and motioned him to follow her, Naruto did so with a small hidden smirk. He watched as her ass swayed back and forward and was wondering if he could get some of that soon. Hell he was tired of waiting and would do it in the middle of the street but can't to avoid confliction of interest.

Naruto and Kushina soon arrived at the house and they both sat on the couch.

"I saw your movie."

"Yeah and did you enjoy?" She frowned deeper,

"You are really enjoying this? Do you know how much trouble you can get into for doing-,"

"Last I checked it was not illegal to give out porn movies with the people's consent. Plus I also know for a fact that if you watched it that you thought it was pretty good if you wanted to see me this early again."

"Naruto please understand where I'm coming from. If my husband found out about you and Mio now-,"

"Which he won't until it is necessary." Naruto smiled and walked up to Kushina, "I have an interesting proposition for you if you are willing to hear me out." Naruto with this started flooding the room with his chakra making her horny and more receptive.

"What proposition?"

"I'll stop seeing your daughter and keep this video to myself but there is something I want you to do for me."

"What?" Naruto smiled,

"Oh nothing much you'll see."

The rest of the village would complain that they heard moaning and screaming throughout the village for most of the day and night with Minato falling asleep in his office due to the paperwork and unknowing of what befell his wife.

Chapter End


End file.
